legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Crossover: Karo's Story (Chapter 5)
Continuing Karo's Story, the puffball, knight, and Electric mouse appeared via the shady portal. "Huh! Weird, I was expecting us to fall!" Karo said, happily. All three looked down, noticing they were in mid-air. "So close!" They plummeted straight downward. "I doth not see anything under at all!" Shovel Knight said, as they fell further. "This isn't good!" Karo exclaimed, "Brace yourselves!" Ba-dump! They bounced back up, "Wow, not what I had in mind!" Karo stated, looking down. They had fallen onto a huge mushroom, which was standing high above the land. "But I did not see such a fungi with thine own eyes!" Shovel Knight spoke. Waddle Dee murmered something, or seemed to, at least. They bounced off of the giant 'shroom and onto the ground. The beautiful green valley with eyed hills in the distance made it feel like you were never alone. "Wooow! Looks really familiar here!" Karo babbled, marching forward. "Peaceful, too! I'm glad that darkness cloud hasn't made its way over yet!" Shovel Knight ran up and tapped Karo on his light yellow shoulder. Karo looked back at him, then up, then back to the knight, "It's gone, isn't it?" Waddle Dee and Shovel Knight nodded. "I suppose we should look for it, no good can come if yon darkness creates another foul beast!" The knight said, pressing on. His two smaller companions followed. Ba-pip, ba-pip, ba-pip, ba-pip! A group of mushroom men ran up to the heroes, "Freeze, Koopa Clan scum!" One shouted. They pointed spears at them, "Put your hands where we can see 'em! We know you're the big threat the commander warned us about!" A voice came from the sky, "Actually, I was warning everyone about how Mecha Bowser's back in commission!" The Toads looked at each other, squinted their eyes, and looked at the horizon. The giant Koopa-Clone was headed their way. "Doesn't look like it did before!" Shouted a Toad, "It seems like...The eyes are sparkling!" It was true, the eyes were a light yellow color, and shooting streaks of lightning out. The mech released a loud, screechy laugh as it moved torwards the group. "This might be the end! You guys aren't part of this plot, right?" Asked a Toad. All three of the universe-travelers nodded. "Ok! We'll hold 'im off! ''Hopefully...''For the Princess!" A brave mushroom man shouted. The rest of the group let out a battle cry, and the leader led them torwards the giant beast. "We can't just stand here and do nothing, we have to help, too!" Karo told his friends. "That's just what I wanted to hear!" Called a voice in the distance. The monarch drove up in her Heart Coach. "I'm Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom!" With a wink and a grin, she patted the handles on the back of her kart. "Hop on! We'll drive back to my castle and counter attack!" She assured. The trio nodded, as Shovel Knight scooped up the smaller two. He plopped Waddle Dee into Peach's lap in the drivers seat, and put Karo on his back. "Thou must hold on tight!" Shovel Knight said, holding onto the rail. "For I hath not been on a horse-less chariot before!" Karo nodded, and held onto Shovel Knight's neck tightly. Peach pressed her high heel onto the gas pedal, and the wheels spun rapidly as she turned the kart around. There they went, driving back to her castle. End of Karo's Story - Chapter 5. Category:Story Category:Karo's Story Category:The Ultimate Crossover Chapters